


Big Things in Small Packages

by Catminty



Series: Squee Spree [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Squee, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: Even as a seeker, Thundercracker never expected to fret over these two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost 5 years since I added to this. An update is in order! 
> 
> Small and bittersweet. Suggestions for more are open!

The age reduction seemed to vary between mechs. Much older bots like Ratchet and Kup were reduced to toddlers and younglings. The majority of the others became sparklings just developing mobility.

It was quite a spectical watching the grisly Decepticon Armada make a mad dash to sparkling proof a quadrent of the ship. They had one near miss and every mech was up in arms to safeguard the little ones in their care. It'd been a long time since they'd seen one their own kind so small and helpless.

Whatever the reverse did, it had some worrying results. Sure, most of the sparklings were small. But none were smaller than the trouble twins. They were literally the size of newsparks. Primus. They could have been missed in the mass collection after the transformation if their weak wails weren't caught right away.

Starscream snarked that they probably developed such big attitudes because they started out so tiny. Sure, twins were often premature, but...

Thundercracker fussed over the blankets in their makeshift bassinet. Their little bellies full of supplemented energon -- courtesy of Star -- were gently covered with warming blankets. Face to face, the pair clung to each other in recharge. Soft exvents ghosted along the blue seeker's palm as he stroked their little helms.

So small. So defenseless. If he didn't know them from his trine's extensive encounters on the battlefield, he could have guessed they were perfect little bitlets.

His hands slid down to their backs, tracing their little wing nubs beneath the blankets.

How different could they have been if they were raised correctly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. The sparkling bunny bit. Just in time for Easter!
> 
> This is set around a vorn later, when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are about a year old in human terms. They've been living in close quarters with the seekers due to their weak frames. A certain someone took care to make sure they grew healthy...!

_Up. Up._

Two pairs of blue optics watched the movement closely.

_Up. Down._

Little hands patted the floor in excitement.

_Down. Down. Circle._

Sunstreaker squealed in delight and kicked his legs. Sideswipe stuck four fingers in his mouth to gnaw on them excitedly.

A grin split Thundercracker's face. The twins were learning if they were getting excited. They loved the next part. He rested his chin on his folded arms and raised his wings.

The twins' optics grew round.

_Wiggle wiggle._

The bitlets broke out into fits of giggles. Thundercracker kept wiggling his wings just to watch them laugh. The more they giggled, the more their wing nubs wiggled as well.

"Whatcha up to?"

Red optics bright, Thundercracker's helm whipped to Skywarp as the purple seeker laid down beside him. They laid side-by-side on their fronts, just like the twins were. The teasing smirk on the purple mech's face suggested he knew exactly what was going on.

"...nothing," the blue seeker mumbled.

"Looked to me like you were on your cockpit teaching the bitties wing cant."

A deep purple flush overtook Thundercracker's face plates. "Yeah. Well. What of it?"

Skywarp nudged closer to his side. "So, what were you teaching them?"

It was so embarrassing. He never expected to get caught trying to teach the twins something so...cute. Burying his face in his arms, Thundercracker repeated the moves.

Skywarp's EM field radiated absolute glee. The twins squealed their delight.

Shyly, Thundercracker peeked a look at his trinemate. Skywarp was laid on his front resting his chin on his arms, much like Thundercracker had earlier. His black and purple wings dipped in the familiar pattern.

_Love. You._


End file.
